


Girls Night In

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: Kink Meme, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on the 2015 Summer Kink Meme:</p>
<p>Beckett/Lanie/maybe Castle<br/>Castle's out of town on a book tour, and Beckett's really horny. Espo & Lanie are on the outs again, and she's horny too. So a girl's night in gets interesting and then it gets very interesting when Castle comes home early. Whether he joins in or watches is up to the author.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this has been written many times, but I couldn't resist adding my take to the prompt. 
> 
> This takes place sometime after Probable Cause, since Kate is being so open to Lanie about Castle. I think Lanie knew all along that Castle was “the guy” Kate was having sex with, but since we didn’t see the scene when Kate told her about their relationship, it’s not confirmed. 
> 
> There will be 2 chapters

“Damn, Lanie, why the fuck did he have to go on a book tour now? Now when I know how great he is at fucking? He’s amazing, Lanie, did I tell you that? His cock is huge! And boy does he fucking know how to use it. And his fingers, did I tell you that he knows how to use his fingers? And how he always manages to hit my g-spot? Every. Fucking. Time. Lanie, he’s the best fuck I’ve ever had.” The two friends had decided on a girl’s night in at Kate’s apartment, and they had nibbled on some grapes, cheese and crackers and had polished off a lot of wine. 

“So he’s good in bed, huh Kate? And you miss him right now, huh? Well, at least you know when he gets back, he’ll stick that dick in you. Detective Javier Esposito is too busy trying to fuck Ms. Computer Know-It-All so I haven’t had that fat cock in me in a while. I bet Castle knows what to do with that tongue, too,” said Lanie. Damn, she thought, drunk Kate Beckett is fun. But all this talk about Castle’s cock and his fingers and him knowing what to do with them is making me wet. And horny. 

“Yeah, he does. One of the best things about having sex with him is that he can use that tongue for something other than talking!” Kate started to giggle, and Lanie joined in. They were giggling so hard, they needed to hold on to each other for support. Their giggles slowly stopped, and Lanie realized her mouth was very close to Kate’s mouth. And she realized that Kate’s lips look very soft. And she leaned in and started to kiss Kate. 

Kate was shocked – for about 2 seconds – and then she was kissing Lanie back. One of them moans; Kate wasn’t sure who. She slid her tongue over Lanie’s lips, silently asking for entry and Lanie opened her mouth and lets Kate’s tongue in. Of course, her tongue ended up in Kate’s mouth too. They both taste like the wine they’ve been drinking. 

They continued kissing as their tongues moved around each other’s mouth. Kate managed to suck on Lanie’s tongue for a few seconds before Lanie sucked on hers. They both feel the need to breathe, so their lips separated. They looked at each other and smiled. They both stand up and start to undress themselves, letting items of clothing fall where they will. 

When they are both naked, they moved closer to each other until there isn’t an inch between them. Even barefoot, Kate was taller than Lanie, so she leaned down to kiss the ME. She starts to play with Lanie’s breasts; she can’t help thinking of how Castle stares at Lanie’s “girls” all the time. 

Lanie’s moans bring her back to the moment at hand. Lanie’s hands were on her breasts, tweaking her nipples. She started to walk Lanie toward the couch without breaking the kiss. Lanie’s knees hit the couch, and she supports her as she lands on her back. Kate landed on top of her, and now they are breast to breast; Kate moans as the contact feels wonderful. She helped Lanie sit up, and she goes down to her knees so she can look at Lanie’s bald mound.

“So you prefer no hair, huh?” she asks with a smirk. 

“Oh yeah, so much better when someone goes down on you. You should try it, I bet Castle would love it,” the sassy ME said.

“Maybe I will. Let me see first-hand what happens when someone with a bald snatch gets eaten out!” and with that, Kate used her left hand to spread Lanie’s pussy lips as wide as she can. She stared at Lanie’s aroused pussy and has to start licking. She licked her everywhere, gathering up as much of the moisture as she can. She took a break, and looked up at Lanie with a smirk, and said, “You do taste pretty good!” Lanie responded by pushing her head back to her pussy. Kate goes back to licking, and then decided to flatten her tongue and use it like a mini cock. Lanie started to move all over the couch, and Kate used her left arm to hold her down. She inserted a finger into Lanie, then a second and then a third. She was searching for her g-spot, and when she found it, she twisted her wrist and her fingers massaged it. Lanie’s back arched and she came with a loud wail. Kate’s face was soon wet with Lanie’s come; she tried to swallow as much as she can, but still ends up with shiny lips and cheeks. She sat back on her haunches and watched Lanie come back down after her orgasm. She used the back of her hand to wipe off her face and smirked at Lanie as she licked her hand.

“Girlfriend, that was amazing! Come here,” and with that, Lanie got off the couch and helped Kate to get on it. Lanie was now the one on her knees, looking at a pussy. She doesn’t think about anything, she just started to pay Kate back for the fantastic orgasm by licking her pussy, sucking her clit, and inserting fingers inside her. Kate was moaning because everything Lanie was doing made her feel wonderful. And she’s making her forget that Castle isn’t fucking her tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castle comes home early and hopes to reunite with Kate, but he's not expecting Lanie to be there, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story is now complete. Hope you enjoy!

While Lanie was helping Kate forget that Castle isn’t there, the man himself was getting out of a cab in front of Kate’s building. When Paula had to rush home for an emergency, the events she’d scheduled for tomorrow had been cancelled. So Rick hopped on a plane tonight, and went straight to Beckett’s apartment, hoping for an incredibly sexy reunion. He made his way to her door, and used his key. (He still couldn’t believe Kate had given him a key to her apartment!) He walked in as quietly as he could, hoping to surprise her. 

Then he heard it – a moan. And oh my god, that was Kate moaning! Was she hurt, was she sick, what was happening? He stopped and realized the noise was coming from the couch. He quickly walked over to the couch, and when he saw what was happening, he stopped short. Holy shit! She’s moaning because Lanie was licking her pussy! Beckett had her hands on her boobs, rubbing like crazy. Rick doesn’t know where to look. And holy fuck, his cock was getting hard as steel in his pants; he decides to take them off. 

The ladies still don’t know they have an audience. Kate throws her head back in ecstasy, her eyes closed, her mouth open in a soundless scream. Rick stepped out of his shoes, unbuttoned his pants, and when he lowered the zipper, Kate’s eyes pop open and she sees him standing there. “Castle! You’re here!” Rick continued to take off his pants and also lowered his boxers. His cock was released from its cage, and he stroked it. 

“So did you miss me, Beckett?” he said with a smirk. His hand was moving up and down on his very hard cock. Lanie jumps up, but before she can do anything, Kate was throwing herself at Rick. 

“You’re home! Oh babe, I missed you so much. And I missed that wonderful hard cock of yours a lot, too!” she giggles. She grabs his face and attacks his lips. It’s soon a duel for whose tongue can dominate the other. Lanie sat back down on the couch, rubbing her clit and a nipple at the same time. Maybe she can watch these two fuck, or maybe she’ll even get to suck that cock that Writer Boy – no, make that Writer Man – has between his legs. No wonder why Kate looked so good when she came back from suspension. If that cock made regular appearances in my pussy, I’d be happy too, Lanie thought.

The couple seemed to remember that they have an audience, and Kate slid down Rick’s body. But in that moment, she got an idea. She has no doubt that Rick will go along with it; she knows he’s always found Lanie beautiful and he always stares at her tits. “Hey Lanie, “she said, “how would you like a little idea of how great Castle fucks? No reason for you to leave, and I’m sure Rick would be happy to make you happy, right Rick?”

Rick doesn’t know what to say or where to look. Was Beckett serious or was she trying to trick him? What the hell should he do? Lanie laughed. “Castle, sweetheart, this is not some trap that Beckett and I cooked up. We got drunk, Kate was missing your cock and how well you use it, and well, we got carried away. But no worries; I’ll get dressed and get out of your way,” she said. 

“No, Lanie stay. At least you can watch us; it’ll be your own personal porno. And you can direct us, too.” Kate said. “What do you say?” Kate was getting more excited by the minute. She was into this idea of Lanie telling them what to do. “C’mon Rick, it’ll be fun! And I swear I’m not trying to trick you or anything!” She kissed him on the lips, taking his bottom lip between her teeth and biting it. Rick looked her in the eyes, and then nodded yes. “Okay, Lanie, what do you want him to do first?” Kate said.

“Well, Rick, I think I got her pretty ready for you, but why don’t you check it out? Put one of those writer’s fingers in her pussy and see,” the ME tells him. As she said it, she got up off the couch and moved over to a chair with a good view of the couch. 

But Castle decides to investigate while they’re standing. He gets behind Beckett, and turns her to face Lanie. He put his left hand on her breast and a finger in her cunt. “Oh my god, Lanie, you did get her ready! She’s so fucking wet,” and as he said this, he inserts a second finger and then a third. Meanwhile, his left hand is playing with Kate’s breast, twisting the nipple until it stiffens. Kate can do nothing but moan. Castle’s fingers are hitting her in all the good spots. Then he puts his thumb on her clit as his fingers hit her g-spot. She comes, hard; if he hadn’t been supporting her, she would have collapsed to the floor. He realizes that fact, and helps her to the couch. He decides this is the perfect time to get naked, and he quickly does. Kate uses the time to lazily stroke herself. 

Rick looks over at Lanie as if to say, what’s next, and she understands his silent question. “Well, Rick, you two haven’t fucked in a while. I say it’s time to put that dick in her pussy until she comes!” Without any hesitation, Rick takes his cock in his hand and enters her pussy with one hard thrust. Kate wails loudly and thrusts to meet him halfway. Castle continues to thrust in and out, and rubs her clit. Kate’s hands are on her breasts, moving so quickly, Lanie can’t tell what they’re doing. Rick knows he won’t last much longer, and he can tell Beckett won’t either. And then he comes with a shout, which sends Beckett over and she screams.

“Damn, I knew watching you two would be hot,” Lanie says. “And now I’m sure you guys want a proper reunion, so I will get dressed and leave. It was a very interesting girl’s night in, Beckett. And Rick Castle, I will no longer call you Writer Boy, you are Writer Man!” Rick and Kate burst out laughing at that one. 

Kate grabs Rick’s button down and slides it on while Lanie gets dressed. Lanie waves good bye to Castle and Kate walks her to the door. “We’ll have to do this again sometime,” Kate giggles as she hugs her friend good-bye. She shuts the door, and Lanie figures she and Castle are starting on their private reunion. She’s so happy for them; they really belong together and they are really good for each other. And she has never seen Kate so happy in all the years she’s known her. Lots of good sex with a man that loves her has done wonders for Kate Beckett, Lanie thought. I need that too. Maybe I’ll text Javi…..


End file.
